


The Sexual Misconduct of US Presidents in Outer Space & Related Studies

by LapisExilis



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alien Abduction, Anal Sex, Clones, Crack, Despite all his rage Richard Nixon is still just a disembodied head in a glass dome, Genetic Engineering, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Sex, but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: Richard Nixon is abducted by aliens (along with the trusty, naked, headless cone of Spiro Agnew), he embarks on on an intense psychosexual odyssey.Rating and Warnings will change as the story developes.





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't know how long he had been there. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious. The blinding circular light burned his eyes. All Richard Nixon knew was that this was probably his fault. 

Gradually the lights grew dimmer. The first thing he took into account was that his container was mounted on a slanted metal table. He saw that directly down from him was a headless body.

"Agnew⁉" President Nixon called to the motionless naked corpse. 

There was no response. Nixon's eyes recovered from the intense light, and he looked more closely at the idle piece of meat, fearing Agnew make be dead. On closer inspection, however, this was not the headless, cloned carcass of Spiro Theodore Agnew. This was Nixon's very own body, but with an enlarged penis. The President howled in amazement.

"My God!" Nixon exclaimed in shock and bewilderment. It was him. He'd recognize those second toes anywhere. How had this happened? Just as the President was becoming gitty, a door on the far side of the room opened rapidly and a menacing figure sprang in.

"Mrruuuua!" The nude beast roared, it's moist erect cock swinging about, as it barreled towards him. Nixon's fright subsided when he recognized the headless, human form.

"Agnewwww!" Nixon growled in greeting. "WHERE is this place! WHO are our captors? 


	2. Chapter 2

He was a welcome site.


End file.
